cuando las personalidades se ponen de acuerdo 20
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: esta vez es el turno de Sesshoumaru de experimentar lo que es que tu propio tu se ponga en tu contra. pero bueno, esperemos que salga adelante. es un lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Cuando las personalidades se ponen de acuerdo versión 2.0...

By: Tommy Hiragizawa

Los personajes no son míos son de Rumiko Takahashi...

N/a: el fic de cuando las personalidades se ponen de acuerdo fue uno de mis favoritos de la categoría InuyashaXKagome. Así que me puse a pensar la forma de adaptarlo para mi adorado Sessh. Aunque la pareja inicial iba a ser Kagome también me puse a pensar la forma de hacer una continuación para la historia, y como Kagome ya está con Inu... pues me dedique a hacer para Rin... con Sesshy. Espero que les guste. Ya había hecho un epilogo para Kagome e Inu, así que partiendo de eso lo seguiré.

0o0o0o0

Sesshoumaru miraba por la ventana como su protegida entrenaba con su maestro y amigo Eiji Kunimitzu (para los que han visto el príncipe del tenis sabrán que no tengo imaginación para los nombres). El chico se había convertido en la sombra de la chica desde que cruzó la puerta de la entrada de palacio. Protegiéndola de todo peligro cuando el amo de palacio no estaba.

A veces no sabía que pensar de el, o que sentir. Lo apreciaba porque aunque no lo creyeran de niño el chico había sido uno de sus fieles amigos de juegos. A decir verdad el único que quedaba, los demás habían partido de palacio al morir su padre o habían caído en batalla.

A veces le agradecía por cuidar de la chica de los peligros que podían llegar a ser los machos humanos frente la belleza de la frágil señorita que ahora era Rin. Le respetaba porque tenía uno de los mejores linajes dentro de palacio y era su fiel mano derecha. Pero al mismo tiempo lo odiaba... porque a veces, como justo en ese instante, era él el que se acercaba más de lo estrictamente necesario a la joven.

Gruñó y masculló por la bajo unos cuantos insultos nada propios en un Lord, todos dirigidos a su "querido mano derecha". Justo en ese instante, cuando Eiji la abrazó por la espalda para ayudarle a sostener adecuadamente la espada entre sus manos mientras le enseñaba a utilizarla.

Sabía que ella adoraba a su instructor. Más de una vez se lo demostró y más de una ocasión se lo hizo saber ella misma. Y cada una de esas veces el tenía ganas de matarlo y revivirlo... volver a matarlo y volver a revivirlo... así sucesivamente hasta quedar satisfecho. Pero no lo hacía porque sabía del cariño que le tenía su protegida. Porque si le hacía algo ella sufriría y verla sufrir era lo último que quería en la vida.

Mirando por la ventana pudo ver como comenzaba a correr por el patio, haciendo el entrenamiento de resistencia que el youkai normalmente ponía para probar que tanto había mejorado su condición física. Las primeras veces que la vio en esa situación fueran de lo mas graciosas... su niña corriendo con la lengua de fuera a las dos vueltas era algo que no se perdía. Pero cuando creció aprendió a no perdérsela por otras maneras. Los senos de la chica se movían conforme a sus graciosos movimientos, por su cuello largo resbalaban las gotas de sudor al comenzar a esforzar el cuerpo a las ya 15 vueltas, contando con que el patio de palacio era lo suficientemente grandes para que se construyeran unas 10 canchas de fútbol. Y su mirada se concentró en el ir y venir de los pechos de la chica, sin importar que lo pudieran descubrir. Esa era la razón por la que soportaba verla con Eiji todos los días... por poder ver justo esa parte de su entrenamiento.

Virando a la ventana pudo ver como la chica tropezaba por una rama en su camino, y agradeció al cielo que Eiji estuviera en el lugar para evitar su caída, pero de inmediato objetó contra su agradecimiento y maldijo a los cuatro vientos la existencia del chico... la tenía agarrada de la cintura posesivamente... mientras la miraba a los ojos y le susurraba algo al oído haciéndola sonrojar.

que no piensas hacer nada maldita sea!!!! - escuchó una voz dentro de su cabeza.

Que haces dentro de mi?? – preguntó con voz fría comenzando a hablar solo... o eso parecía.

Uff... soy tu parte instintiva... que haces parado como idiota idiota... ese tipo va a terminar tirándola al suelo y tomándola como suya... grrrr... – chibi sesshoumaru con ojos rojos jalándose los pelos de la desesperación.

Y eso me tiene que importar??? – preguntó el youkai a si mismo mientras apretaba los puños conteniendo la ira.

/ por el lado racional si, porque es tu protegida / -dijo otra voz en su cabeza mientras un chibi sesshoumaru con lentes aparecía dándole la razón a su contraparte instintiva.

y por el lado instintivo también, esa chica es nuestra!!!! - gritaba furico el chibi de ojos rojos.

Y ahora tu de donde saliste??? – preguntó Sessh al sessh de lentes.

/ soy tu conciencia, no me extraña que nunca me hubieras visto, casi ningún youkai hace caso a sus conciencias, casi siempre escuchan mas a este/ - dijo señalando a chibi ojos rojos.

a quien le dices este???!!!... tengo nombre -

/ A si, y cual es???/ -

sesshoumaru -

/mucho gusto Sesshoumaru, soy Sesshoumaru/ - dijo dándole la mano a chibi ojos rojos

Ya déjense de tonterías –

/ Ejemmm... en que estábamos... / - volvió a ver por la ventana... justo en ese instante la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico.

ahhhh!!!!... déjenme salir de este cubo de hielo y yo le doy una paliza al tipo este!!!! -

A quien le dices cubo de hielo??? –

vez a otro cubo de hielo en esta habitación tonto??? –

Cállate –

no hasta que nos hagas caso -

Lo que me están tratando de decir es que yo instintivamente, quiero meterme a la cama con Rin, hacerla mía y dejarla preñada??? – dijo alzando una ceja

Ehh???... nosotros nomás decíamos por el momento evitar que ese tipo la marque, pero si tu ya quieres ir por todo nosotros no tenemos ninguna objeción- habló chibi ojos rojos haciendo que Seshoumaru se atragantara solo -además de que llevas esperando 4 años a que llegara este momento... la niña ya no es tan niña. Tiene ya la madurez humana, 17 años, sabes que ella te llama. Lo has notado todas las noches desde hace un año. El aroma que llega hasta ti te lo confirma y tu como idiota no haces nada -

/ y por mucho que te espere a lo mejor después le gusta Eiji y en ese momento ya no vas a poder hacer nada porque será su mujer ante las leyes de los youkais/-

Ese idiota no va a tocar a Rin – dijo gruñendo por lo bajo Sesshoumaru

/entonces que vas a hacer, sabes de sobra que no puedes estar lejos de ella/ -

por si pensabas alejarla -

Y que quieren que haga?!!!... es una humana!!! – dijo ya desesperado sessh.

y que con eso???, a poco no te gustaría tenerla a tu lado cada mañana durmiendo exhausta después de haber hecho el amor hasta la locura - chibi sessh de ojos rojos con cara de pervertido.

/ o tener a un montón de chamacos corriendo por el jardín llamándote oyaji/ - se burló chibi racional.

Con los dos comentarios Sesshoumaru comenzó a hacerse una imagen mental...

Cine mental interior de Sesshoumaru...

5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

Rin bajo el. Su cabello largo entre sus dedos, revueltos sobre la cama. El besándola en los labios. Rin gimiendo su nombre mientras la embiste salvajemente...

vez como si te gusta la idea - se burló haciéndolo salir de su ensoñación.

/ y no nos digas que eso que le pasa a nuestro amiguito no es por culpa de la chiquilla que estás perdiendo/ - Sesshoumaru con aquello se dio cuenta de que hablaban sus chibis. Sentía un dolor en su entrepierna y no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que era lo que había provocado el solo hecho de fantasear un poco con su protegida desnuda bajo el y todo lo que aquello conlleva.

y si no haces algo no vas a poder tenerla así ni una sola vez -

Esto... –

No pude seguir hablando consigo mismo porque los toques denla puerta le advirtieron de un invitado...

nos vemos al rato!!! -

/adiós, y piensa lo que te dijimos/ -

Maldito el día en que se metieron a mi mente – pensó el lord.

Sesshoumaru-sama, ¿puedo pasar? – escuchó la voz de Rin

Hai –

Sesshoumaru-sama???... tiene visitas???... lo escuché hablar con alguien –

No Rin –

Bueno, señor, hoy prometí ir a ver a Ken y a Kei... no le molesta que me marche – dijo la chica

No, puedes ir, solo que si es muy tarde dile al tonto de mi hermano que te traiga de regreso –

Hai Sesshoumaru-sama – contestó ella feliz y salió por la puerta...

Así... de lejos estás mas segura Rin –

oye... creo que no estamos presionando suficiente - le dijo chibi ojos rojos a chibi racional...

/tienes razón/ -

oye... ya probamos con tus métodos.. ahora me toca actuar a mi- se rió con malicia el chibi pervertido

/Hai... has lo que puedas/ -

entonces a trabajar!!!! -

Momentos antes con Rin...

que pasa Eiji-kun??? – preguntó extrañada por la forma en que le mostraba la forma de tomar la espada.

Quieres mucho a Sesshoumaru, verdad Rin??? –

Ha...hai Eiji-kun – respondió ella apenada...

Entonces sígueme el juego... –

Y la puso a correr como todos los días, justo cuando ella tropezó Eiji estaba ya para atraparla por la cintura

Sesshoumaru también te quiere mucho - el dijo viéndola a los ojos

Si, como a una hija – dijo tristemente

Entonces porque casi sale por se ventana a cortarme la cabeza justo en este momento – le dijo divertido.. – está espiándonos como todas las tardes... parece que le gusta mas ver cuando corres... – rió divertido

¿porque? –

Eres aún muy inocente Rin –

Eh??? –

Solo tienes que darle un empujoncito – le guiñó el ojos – la que te puede ayudar en esto a mi parecer es Kagome-sama – y el youkai la dejó sola en el jardín.

¿que debo hacer??? –

Y así, después de pedir permiso a su amo ella se fue a ver a los niños... o más bien a Kagome.

Montada en Ah-Un llegó hasta la cabaña en la que vivían Inuyasha y su familia.

Tía Rin!!!! – gritaron los chiquillos al verla llegar.

Hola niños – dijo ella ya acostumbrada a que los niños la llamaran de esa manera. Desde que Kagome la presentó a los niños como la acompañante del Hermano de su padre ellos la había comenzado a llamar Tía.

Tía, traes algo para nosotros??? – dijo Kei a su tía.

Claro niños, a ver.. para ti Kei te traje unos juguetes que encontré en palacio. Sesshoumaru-sama me permitió traértelos -

Wahhh!!!, Tío Sesshoumaru me dio juguetes!!!! –

Y a ti Ken, el amo te manda estos libros, dice que es el mejor alimento para el cerebro. – le sonrió al pequeño que tenía los ojitos iluminados.

Gracias tía!!!! – sonrió – voy a enceñarcelos a mamá... –

Niños, ¿porque hacen tanto ruido??? – les preguntó su madre saliendo de la cabaña.

Mira mamá... Tía Rin nos trajo regalos... – dijo Kei.

Rin-chan!!!, que alegría verte... y gracias, no te hubieras molestado... –

No es molestia, aunque el amo no pueda ver a su hermano aprecia a sus sobrinos –

Te juro que nunca podré agradecerle a Sesshoumaru el que ayude a nuestros hijos con las clases que los youkais de su palacio les dan –

No es nada, es lo menos que podemos hacer –

Pero pasa Rin-chan... –

Y así, los niños se fueron a disfrutar sus regalos dejando a las dos mujeres solas...

y bien Rin-chan, necesitabas hablar de algo verdad??? –

hai, es sobre... –

sobre Sesshoumaru –

hai –

y que pasa con el??? –

pues verá... – y así comenzó a relatar lo que sucedía con ella y con lo que le dijo Eiji.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras tanto el señor de palacio paseaba por los pasillos de la gran mansión. Mientras meditaba las palabras de sus otros yo…

son tonterías – dijo para si mismo… el, el gran señor taiyoukai no podía doblegarse ante la tentación como lo hizo su padre…

son debilidad –

así que no importa eh??? - dijo ojos rojos para si mismo mientras se adentraba en la mente de nuestro lindo Sessh.

Sin darse cuenta los pasos que daba lo llevaron hasta las habitaciones de Rin…

¿Por qué demonios estoy aquí? – se preguntó, pero ya estando allí…

Soy en dueño de palacio, puedo entrar a donde yo quiera… -

Y así, convencido de que no estaba allí por la chica ni por la conversación de la tarde con los chibis entró el Lord a la habitación de la chica…

huele… a ella – dijo al aspirar el aroma que lo embriagaba, era una maldita droga ese aroma… si solo estuvieran los dos en el lugar, el no podría soportar la cercanía y la hubiera tirado a la cama desgarrando sus ropas y…

así que lo único que tengo que hacer es ponerte en esta habitación con ella??... será fácil -

El taiyoukai caminó por el recinto, mirando por doquier cosas que le recordaban a la chica, en un fino peinador, montados como si de un altar se tratase estaban todos los objetos que el había regalado a ella a lo largo de la corta vida humana. Unos cuantos juguetes, perfumes, joyas, una peineta y un espejo… además de los Kimonos finamente guardados en el ropero. Miró la cama, espléndidamente tendida… seguramente ella mismo lo hiciera… le gustaba ser independiente… nunca le agradó el hecho de que su Nana tuviera que hacer todo.

Después fijó su vista en un cajón, que no olía precisamente a ella… olía mas bien a…

Eiji – dijo en un gruñido…

Al abrir el cajón vio entre las cosas una yukata, que desprendía el fétido aroma del chico que ayudaba a Rin en los entrenamientos…

Lo tomó entre sus manos y tuvo ganas de desgarrarlo en mil pedazos, pero si lo hacía ella se daría cuanta de que había estado en su habitación, ya después arreglaría cuantas con el maldito, ella no tenía porque enterarse.

Pero al mover la maldita prenda encontró otra, esa vez olía diferente, olía como si los dos, Rin y su entrenador hubieran estado lo sufiencientemente cerca como para que sus aromas se mezclaran por solo unos instantes… lo suficiente para que el pudiera presumir con la penda que la había tenido entre sus brazos…

La prenda era un kimono de ella… esta vez no había duda… el la había abrazado… o quizás hasta algo mas.

Salió de la habitación como alma que se lo lleva el diablo… quería explicaciones y las quería ya.

Eiji!!!! – lo llamó con un grito, cosa que sorprendió a todos en palacio. El chico no tardó el llegar al despacho de su amo y en silencio cerró la puerta.

Desea algo mi señor?? –

Que significa esto?? – le mostró la prenda que había encontrado con el aroma de el.

Donde encontró eso mi señor?? – dijo algo divertido comprendiendo los celos de su amo.

En la recamara de Rin –

Y que hacía en las habitaciones de la dama?? –

No tengo porque darte explicaciones, ahora contesta o te corto la cabeza –

Eso, pues verá, en uno de los entrenamientos Rin tropezó estábamos los dos cerca del lago del ala norte, la atrapé, pero por el impulso caí al agua, tenía todas las ropas mojadas, y usted sabe que mis habitaciones están hasta el ala sur, así que la señorita Rin me prestó un Yukata, creo que lo había comprado en el pueblo de cerca para regalarlo al señor esposo de la nana Yumi –

Y que es esto??? –

Que mi señor?? – dijo mientras veía como el Taiyoukai sacaba el kimono de la chica, este llevaba su aroma y el de ella.

Esto –

Es un Kimono –

Claro que es un kimono idiota!!!, quiero saber porque lleva tu aroma y el de ella!!!! –

Eso??, muchas de sus ropas pueden llevar mi aroma mi señor – dijo sonriendo

Maldita sea, explícate!!! –

Mi señor, está perdiendo la compostura, debe de tranquilizarse –

Me vale un carajo la compostura, habla si no quieres morir!!! –

Mire, por ejemplo, hoy que nos espiaba vio como la atrape para que no cayera, lo mas seguro es que mi aroma quedara por lo menos un poco en su ropa, hay veces en que ambos vamos al rió y dejamos nuestras ropas de diario juntas, así se pueden mezclar olores. También vamos de día de campo, y hay veces en que yo la abrazo, no se usted, pero a mi me gusta la calidez del cuerpo de la señorita… y si me permite decirlo ella ya no es una niña, y hasta a mi me gustaría tenerla por compañera –

Las imágenes pasaban una y otra vez por la mente del youkai…

Eiji y Rin bañándose en el río, y su maldita imaginación no pudo evitar imaginarlos haciendo mas que solo nadar. Después el hecho de que la abrazara en los días de campo, cosas comunes en una pareja… maldita sea… ahora tenía más ganas de matarlo.

pero ella no corresponde a mis sentimientos, ella espera a otra persona, por lo que no puedo evitar querer ayudarla a que esa persona le corresponda, pero si el no se da cuenta pronto de los sentimientos de ella y le corresponde yo entraré en el acto y le pediré que sea mi pareja… -

cállate de una maldita vez y lárgate!!! –

esta bien mi señor… solo no tarde mucho – dijo lo último en un susurro.

0o0o0o0o0

así que a mi querido cuñado le gusta espiarte mientras entrenas?? – dijo Kagome divertida.

Hai, por lo menos eso dice Eiji, dice que le gusta mas cuando me pongo a correr – dijo ella confundida.

Jajajajaja… nunca creí escuchar esto de Sesshoumaru –

Kagome-sama… yo, yo amo a mi amo, pero… no soy capaz de decircelo… -

Rin-chan… te voy a decir un secreto no tan secreto… los machos de la familia Taisho son muy posesivos, además de que son celosos por naturaleza… solo dale un empujoncito de ver que te puede perder aunque no sea verdad y verás como viene a ti y te reclama… no son del tipo de machos que se resignen, si tu no vas a estar con ellos no cerás de nadie… -

Eso es demaciado fuerte… - dijo algo aturdida.

Eso dicelo a ellos… y a sus malditos instintos… no creerías como fue que se me declaró Inuyasha – sonrio al recordarlo.

¿Cómo fue Kagome-sama??? –

Llegó y me dijo "Me estás volviendo loco, ya no aguanto estas ganas de hacerte mía, pero no lo haré sin que tu me lo permitas.. kagome, dejame hacerte mía" –

Eso… eso dijo?? –

Hai… dejame decirte que cumplió lo dicho al pie de la letra… - se sonrojó

Pero… para Sesshoumaru-sama puede que yo solo sea una mujer mas… si llegara a tocarme… tal vez lo haga pensando que está con una gran youkai… -

No lo hará… los inu youkais se atan a la persona a la que llevan a la cama… solo pueden hacerlo con esa persona… si llega a pasar eso… será porque el te quiere para el solamente… -

Kagome-sama… - iba a decir algo mas pero…

Kagome!!!!, ya es tarde, será mejor que Rin se valla a casa o el tarado de Sesshoumaru viene u me corta la cabeza!!!! – escucharon a Inuyasha desde afuera.

Pero… -

No es molestia Kagome-sama… es verdad que se me fue el tiempo y ya es hora de regresar… hasta la proxima semana… -

Hai, adios Rin-chan!!! – dijo la mujer moviendo la mano mientras veía a su amiga montada en Ah-un ir hacia su casa…

Tenías que decirle lo del bosque querida – le susurró Inuyasha al oido mientras la abrazaba por la espalda…

Era necesario… si no nunca me hubiera creido que solo le falta darle un empujón… -

Siempre supe que el tarado ese tenía un corazón debajo de la coraza – dijo el hanyou…- solo no había llegado la hora de que la chiquilla la rompiera… pero… creo que para cuando regrese vamos a tener cuñada y además sobrinos en espera… -

Inuyasha… - lo llamó…

Si amor?? –

Nosotros ya tenemos un niño en espera… - el dijo sonrojada.

Kagome… - la miró incredulo…- te amo!!!!! – gritó y la tomó en sus brazos… - esta noche es para celebrar… -

Y como celebraremos mi amor??- dijo ella mirandolo coqueta…

Como celebramos que te convertiste en Hanyou –

Me encanta la idea… -

0o0o0o0o0

Sesshoumaru después de su pelea con Eiji había regresado a la habitación de Rin, dandoce cuenta de que lo que decía el chico era verdad, la mayoría de la ropa de la chica estaba impregnada con el aroma del chico… gruñó por lo bajo… eso no sería así por mucho… el no permitiría que ella llevara encima el olor a el demonio aquel ella iba a llevar su marca, su aroma, sus símbolos… ella sería de el… y de nadie mas.

pero que estoy pensando?? – se dijo a si mismo… y de pronto el aroma de Rin llegó hasta el, detectandolo justo detrás de la puerta que conectaba el pasillo con la habitación.

No podía dejar que ella lo viera, no podía hablar con ella en ese momento en el que estaba tan confundido con respecto a sus sentimientos, pero sabía que la única forma de salvarse de ser visto era esconderce en la misma habitación, esperar a que ella se durmiera y después salir… y también sabía que sería un martirio estar con ella en esa habitación. Lo había dicho antes… estando con ella en esa habitación llena de su aroma… no sabía que haría…

Se escondió detrás de uno de los armarios…

¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?, soy el dueño de palacio, esto es humillante – se dijo a si mismo, pero guardando silencio al escuchar como la puerta se abría.

El taiyoukai azomó la cabeza por un costado, siendo escondido por las sombras, impidiendo que Rin lo viera pero permitiendoce verla a ella.

Y para su sorpresa pudo ver la piel blanca de la chica descubierta mientras cambiaba su kimono por una yukata para dormir… el tampoco se había dado cuenta de las horas que eran.

Su piel era porcelana a su vista, se veía cremosa al tacto.. el lo único en lo que pensaba en ese momento era en ir y tirarla a la cama, justo como pensó que sería esa tarde. Y la vio en su total desnudez, libre de toda marca de youkai, libre de cualquier aroma que no fuera el de su cuerpo, que a el lograba simplemente volverlo loco… vio como llevaba las manos a su cuello y lo acariciaba como dandoce un masaje, muestra de que estaba cansada, pero no, aquella muestra de necesidad de prolongó hasta el punto en que ella soltara un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción, bajando sus manos hasta sus pechos presionando los pequeños y endurecidos pezones…

Maldijo el taiyoukai su suerte, el también se estaba endureciendo…

Paseo su mirada por sus piernas largas y apetitosas… tenía ganas de enterrar su cara entre ellas y saborear el manjar que debían ser sus jugos… lo delicioso que debía ser el probar directamente el fruto de su sexo.

Pero lo que acabó por llevarlo al límite de la cordura fue que ella…

Sesshoumaru – pronunciara su nombre en medio del placer que sus propias manos daban y la forma en que lo dijo… tan necesitada, tan sugerente, tan… tan… malditamente sensual…

Y ya no se sorprendió al escuchar las voces una vez mas en su cabeza…

tomala -

/ hazla tuya / -

Es humana – se dijo a el mismo…

nuestra humana -

/ o permitirás que su piel un día huela a lo que sus ropas/ -

El recuerdo del aroma de Eiji sobre sus ropas, el deseo que ella tenía, su piel pálida entre las manos de otros… no… ella… ella…

es mía – se escuchó en la habitación.

¿Quién está allí?? – se escuchó la voz asustada de Rin

Soy yo – dijo con voz grave… mas de lo normal.

Sesshoumaru-sama??? –

Antes no me llamabas así – le dijo al oido… - me ha gustado que me llamaras Sesshoumaru – el mordió el lóbulo haciendolo sangrar levemente y a ella haciendola gemir… - tu cuerpo reacciona a mi – susurró enronquecido… - y yo al tuyo – se frotó contra ella mostrandole su virilidad dura y excitada.

Sesshoumaru… - gimió ella…

Así… vas a pronunciar únicamente mi nombre esta noche… y nunca olvidarás la forma… - una sonrisa se formó en sus labios… si, esa hembra era suya… únicamente suya…

El taiyoukai la tomó por la cintura y la pegó a el mientras unía sus labios en un beso salvajemente sensual.

Sus cuerpos se amoldaban el uno al otro, mientras que sus bocas se devoraban mutuamente, dejando el que ella aprendiera de el, que siguiera sus movimientos, que se acostumbrara a lo que serían sus noches por el resto de su vida…

La tumbó sobre la cama, dejando sus labios vagar por su cuello, y tal como pensó, su piel era cremosa y malvadamente adictiva, ella se convertiría de ahora en adelante en su único valsamo y droga.

Tomó entre sus manos lo pechos, cuidando no dañarlos con las garras, haciendo leves razguños, que mas que lastimarla la excitaban aún mas… el sentirlo lamer los rastros que las pequeñas heridas dejaban era algo que calentaba su centro… la humedecía hasta el tope.

El aroma de la excitación de la chica no tardó mucho en pegar en la nariz de Sesshoumaru, que no tardó en dejarce llevar por sus instintos y abrir las piernas enterrando la cabeza en el lugar. Comenzó olfatenado mientras sus manos segúan en los pechos y bajan lentamente hasta quedar posadas en su cintura, elevando sus caderas para comenzar con las lamidas que la llevarían al primer Orgasmo de su vida.

Este no llegó en el momento en que el comenzó, pero el sentir como la lengua afilada de su señor pasaba por sus pliegues, privando la humedad de su sexo, haciendo que la excitación subiera, la forma en la que simulaba que la peñetraba, las mordidas al clítoris, los roces de sus colmillos sobre su vajina… todo… todo la estaba volviendo loca hasta el punto de no saber ni cuando comenzó a sentir como la presión se acumulaba en su centro hasta hacerla explotar gritando su nombre…

Sesshoumaru!!!!!!!!! –

El simplemente se relamió los labios y la volvió a besar, listo para recibir atención, pero el sabía que ella era inexperta así que decidió ayudarle a dar el siguiente paso…

tocame Rin – le dijo…

pero… -

tocame –

y su mano temblorosa bajó hasta el miembro endurecido de su señor que para ese entonces ya estaba desnudo, lo sentía rigido, duro, palpitante y caliente.. la textura era tersa en algunas ocaciones otras era rugosa, pero simplemente era la primera vez que experimentaba aquello y el hecho de saber que su amo gemía por sus caricias la estaba volviendo loca…

recordó como su amo la había saboreado, lamido cada parte de su sexo, así que aventurandoce a la experimentación llevó sus labios hasta el eje de su señor, comenzando primero con una lenguetada a su punta escuchandolo gemir aún más, metiéndolo por completo a su boca en el momento en el que el le pidió que siguiera…

el sentía como su semilla se juntaba en su virilidad, comenzando a sentir el placer propio de una eyaculación, pero el no quería acabar así, quería acabar por primera vez esa noche en el interior de la chica.. y sentirla acabar con el.

La tomó por la cara dandole a entender que ya era suficiente, y en el momento en que ella se incorporó para acomodarce sobre el la tomó por la cintura dejandola bajo el, pero dandole la espalda…

eres mía Rin… solo mía… - le susurró al momento en el que acomodaba su miembro en la entrada de su vajina, adentrandoce lentamente, perdiendo el control de si mismo a mitad del camino embistiendola con fuerza, dejando que su miembro entrara por completo.

No escuchó cuando ella le pidió que fuera mas lento, no la vio llorar por el dolor de perder la virginidad… solo escuchó sus instintos que le pedían que la tomara de la forma mas salvaje que pudiera, y así lo hizo.

La tomó por las caderas haciendola levantarlas, comenzando a penetrarla cada vez con mas fuerza, mas profundidad y mas rapidez.

Ella olvidó el momento en que dejó de sentir dolor para comenzar a gritar del placer que el demonio le estaba dando… el agonizante placer que su señor de estaba enceñando esa noche…

Ella llegó al orgasmo apretandolo entre sus paredes, haciendo que el aumentara la fuerza y la rapidez. Ella comenzaba a sentir el resentiemiento en su cuerpo, pero quería que el siguiera, que la hiciera sentir una vez mas aquel ardor que rellaba entre el dolor mas intenzo y el placer mas exquisito.

Las manos del Youkai se apoderaron de sus pechos y su boca de su nuca, mientras que la penetraba cada vez con mas pasión. Ella solo dejaba sus alaridos salir de su boca mientras fraces inentendibles eran expresadas…

Y otra vez la presión en su vientre, el calor recorriendo cada molécula de su cuerpo mientras descargas electricas pasaban estendiendoce desde su centro hasta la punta de sus pies.

Convulcionó en un tercer orgasmo y el se derramó en ella mientras que entraba con mas fuerza que nunca como última embestida en ese acto.

Sin salir de ella la volvió para que lo viera a la cara… una sonrisa de satisfacción estaba pintada en su rostro por la forma en que la piel de ella había tomado su aroma… se sentía maravillosamente bien.

Vió a sus ojos, ella parecía cansada, en verdad sabía que los humanos tardaban algo en recuperarce, pero ella se acostumbraría a el y se amoldaría a sus necesidades. La abrazó con su brazo y la pegó a su cuerpo…

eres mía – dijo satisfecho.

Te amo – le dijo ella…

Yo igual… -

Sesshoumaru-sama –

Soy sesshoumaru… - su rostro se enterró en su cuello… - esto te va a doler… pero solo un poco… -

Esta noche yo no puedo senti ningún dolor – le dijo sonriendo.

El enterró sus colmillos en su piel, haciendola gritar de dolor…

te lo dije – le dijo lamiendo la herida.

No importa… esto… ¿Qué significa?? –

Que eres mi mujer… -

Eso es… -

Eres mi esposa… mi hembra… solamente mía –

Sesshoumaru… - susurró con los ojos llorosos…

Duerme… -

Pero… -

Duerme… nuestros cachorros necesitan que su madre duerma… -

Ca…ca…ca…cachorros??? –

Solo duerme… mañana hablamos.. –

Continuará…

KONICHIWA!!!! LECTORES…

Espero que les gustara, además a mi me encantó, pero en fin, hasta otra…

Atte: tommy


	2. cachorros!

Cuando las personalidades se ponen de acuerdo versión 2.0...

By: Tommy Hiragizawa

Los personajes no son míos son de Rumiko Takahashi...

N/a: el fic de cuando las personalidades se ponen de acuerdo fue uno de mis favoritos de la categoría InuyashaXKagome. Así que me puse a pensar la forma de adaptarlo para mi adorado Sessh. Aunque la pareja inicial iba a ser Kagome también me puse a pensar la forma de hacer una continuación para la historia, y como Kagome ya está con Inu... pues me dedique a hacer para Rin... con Sesshy. Espero que les guste. Ya había hecho un epilogo para Kagome e Inu, así que partiendo de eso lo seguiré.

0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. 2… Cachorros??!!!!...

0o0o0o0o0

Sesshoumaru despertó de su sueño. No podía recordar alguna vez en la que haya podido dormir tan profundamente como aquella noche. Y cuando recordó el porque había dormido así solo pudo curvear un poco la boca en lo mas parecido a una sonrisa que se le pudo ver en muchos años.

El youkai de hielo miró a su alrededor, las cortinas de seda atajaban un poco la luz que luchaba por entrar por la ventana de enormes vitrales que tenía en el balcón la dueña de el cuarto. Sonrió. Recordó con sumo cuidado de no olvidar nada el como había comenzado toda la aventura de aquel día, o mas bien aquella noche.

vez como teníamos razón - escuchó a voz burlona de su lado instintivo…

"solo que no vallas a ser idiota y arruines todo" – escuchó la voz de su conciencia…

Sesshoumaru sacudió la cabeza intentando apartarlos de su mente y entre tanto clavó su vista en el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer cubierto por la fina sabana de seda, que para gusto suyo trasparentaba mucho de lo que cubría. La mano de la chica estaba posada sobre su tórax, como queriendo saber donde estaba, y una de sus piernas seguía enlazada con una de las suyas.

Una verdadera sonrisa ahora si escapo de si mismo al ver el rostro sonriente de su hembra. Ella, aquella hermosa mujer, esa chica a la que tanto amaba y a la que tantos años había cuidado sin motivo, esa misma chica que le pidió que la fuera ver a su tumba cuando muriera, ella ahora era la que lo acompañaría por el resto de sus días. Y no cometería el mismo error que su padre… ella estaría con el por todos los años o siglos que le quedaran, así tuviera que sacrificar todo lo que tenía, ella se convertiría o en youkai o por lo menos en una hanyou.

Con cuidado de no despertarla salió de la cama, recogiendo su ropa y colocándola en su respectivo lugar.

(N/a: yo quiero ser Rin o por lo menos su ropa)

Tomó la yukata de ella y se la colocó con sumo mimo, la miró por última vez y salió de la habitación, tenía cosas que hacer… sobre todo tenía muchas preguntas que hacer.

0o0o0o0o0

Rin no tardó mucho en despertar, bueno, si lo hizo, unas 3 horas para ser mas exactos. Se estiró cual felino y se enroscó buscando el calor de su señor, pero al no encontrarla fue cuando despertó del todo.

Miró a todos lados de su habitación y ni rastro de el, su mente comenzó a creer que todo había sido un sueño al verse con su yukata puesta, pero su corazón le decía que todo había sido verdad, con la esperanza de que su corazón ganase llevó sus dedos hasta el unión de su cuello y su hombro, y justo en ese lugar estaba la marca que su amado señor había hecho la pasada noche… esa era la forma en que la reconocía como su hembra, y lo que demostraba que ella era la dueña de palacio… además de que ella sería la madre de su primogénito… sus cachorros…

Por dios!!!, el había dicho que ella ya era la madre de sus cachorros… entonces… ella, tendría hijos ya?!!!.

Era lo que mas deseaba, tener un hijo de su amado señor Sesshoumaru, pero… aún era muy joven, no sabia como reaccionaría su cuerpo, mas cuando la señora Kagome le dijo que esa edad era peligrosa para tener crías, no lo quedaba mas que esperar a que su "esposo" regresara para pedir una explicación, o un poco de tranquilidad.

0o0o0o0o0

sal de donde estés hanyou!!! – gritó el youkai frete a la casa de Inuyasha.

Que demonios… - escuchó la voz de Inuyasha desde afuera de la casa – que quieres Sesshoumaru??? –

Necesito hablar contigo… - dijo bajando la voz, sabiendo que el aún así lo escucharía…

Sesshoumaru?? – dijo la mujer de el hanyou saliendo de la casa… - ¿pasa algo? -

Necesito hablar con el inútil que tienes por pareja, puede salir de una maldita vez?? –

Hoy te despertaste de buen humor, normalmente habrías entrado a la casa sin permiso y sacado a Inuyasha de las greñas – dijo riendo la mujer – ha pasado algo??? – dijo sonriendo picara.

Mujer, no te metas en la vida de este, que no vez que es un amargado, ¿Qué le va a pasar??? – dijo Inu burlón.

Cállate y camina – lo fulminó con la mirada.

Ve Inu, yo voy a ver que los niños sigan dormidos –

Claro que están dormidos, cada vez que viene este se le cuelgan de las piernas y se vuelven sanguijuelas – dijo celoso al recordar lo mucho que sus hijos querían a su tío, bueno, mas su hijo ken.

Pues que esperabas, ¿Qué tu fueras su ídolo?, no se como unos niños así pueden ser tus crías, ellos si tienen poder, no como otros debiluchos –

Vienes a hablar o a pelear… -

Tu eres el que tardó en salir – le dijo frió.

Definitivamente estos dos ya parecen verdaderos hermanos –

Calla mujer – dijeron los dos en el mismo tono frió

0o0o0o0o0o0

Rin, ya vestida y cambiada caminaba por los pasillos del palacio esperando encontrar a su amo en algún lugar del castillo. Llegó a su oficina, a su habitación, a la biblioteca, a la cocina, al comedor, a los jardines… pero nada… absolutamente nada.

Y lo que llamó la atención de Rin fue eso… no había nada ni nadie, los pasillos normalmente llenos de movimiento estaban en sepulcral silencio y no se veía ni un alma en los lugares por los que transitaba.

Hasta que en medio de su recorrido por los jardines, a lo lejos por fin vio a alguien, su amigo… Eiji.

Eiji!!!!! – lo llamó desde lo lejos.

El chico salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar la voz de la chica y de inmediato sintió algo distinto en ella, el olor de su cuerpo… ahora olía a el.

buen día dama Rin – dijo bajando la cabeza.

Eiji??, que te pasa?? –

Sería incorrecto llamar de otra manera a la dama de palacio –

Pero… somos amigos… -

Si lo hago mi señor me cortaría la cabeza… -

Sabes que antes de permitirlo dejaría el palacio… ahora dime, porque esa actitud??? –

Ahora eres la mujer de mi amo – dijo serio…

Y?? –

Que no puedo acercarme a ti en lo que el amo no regresa, nadie puede… -

Es por eso que nadie se me acerca??? –

Hai, usted es sagrada en este palacio, es la posesión mas importante del amo, por lo cual mientras el no este en palacio nadie se le puede acercar, a menos de que usted lo llame para comida o ayuda en sus baños, y eso es algo que no sueles hacer –

Eiji… - lo llamó…

Si mi lady?? –

Tu tienes un gran olfato verdad??? –

Hai –

Estoy… preñada??? –

El chico abrió los ojos, no se había puesto a pensar en eso, pero de pronto su olfato lo notó… el aroma de dos vidas formándose en el vientre de la chica.

hai –

0o0o0o0o0

vas a hablar o te vas a quedar callado todo el día? – dijo Inuyasha al ver que por fin el youkai se detenía.

Ya debes de haberte dado cuenta – dijo con su tono normal de voz.

Hai, ya tomaste a Rin como pareja – dijo sin sorpresa.

Hai, y creo que… -

La dejaste preñada – dijo sin mas.

Deja de completar mis frases –

Es que a mi me pasó lo mismo… nomás falta que me digas que a ti también te habló tu subconsciente. –

De hecho no el subconsciente, fue mi conciencia y mi lado instintivo… -

Esto es de familia o que??? – dijo fastidiado el hanyou. – entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema??, ella ya es tu mujer, vas a tener unos lindos cachorros que podrán jugar con mis hijos, ¿Qué mas quieres?? –

Ella es humana –

Y que???, a poco es un impedimento para que la quieras??? –

No, solo que… -

Es lo mismo que yo pensaba, ella es humana, la pondré en peligros… -

Yo no me preocupo por eso, soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerla –

Entonces??? – el hanyou ya estaba arto…

Bien, el tiempo de vida –

Ah, eso, creo que no pienso mucho en eso desde que Kagome es una hanyou –

¿Cómo? –

Eh??? –

Como fue que se convirtió??? –

Eso??, es algo que tienen las mujeres con poder espiritual, ella aceptó mi sangre con naturalidad, mi poder demoníaco se mezcló con su poder espiritual, causando la transformación -

Ella, podría… hacer lo mismo?? –

Eso debes preguntárselo a Kagome, ella es la que te puede decir eso, yo no detecto el poder espiritual, soy mitad demonio por si no recuerdas… -

Para mi desgracia lo hago –

0o0o0o0o0

dama Rin!!!, a donde va???!!! – gritó Eiji al ver a su ama montada en Ah-un.

A la casa de la señora Kagome necesito hablar con ella.

Y es que en ese tiempo en el que estuvo sola en palacio se dio cuenta de algo que antes no había notado… ella moriría…

Si, ella no tenía la resistencia de su amo, ni el tiempo de vida de un youkai… pero, la señora Kagome se había transformado en una hanyou cuando se casó con el señor Inuyasha y tenía que averiguar si ella podía hacer lo mismo.

Voló con toda la rapidez que su animal pudo volar y al aterrizar corrió hacia la puerta de la casa buscando la ayuda de su "cuñada".

señora Kagome!!!!! – gritó con todo lo que sus pulmones daban.

Rin-chan?? – dijo la mujer extrañada mientras salía de su choza.

Necesito su ayuda… -

De que quieres hablar, sobre lo mismo de ayer??? – dijo refiriéndose al amor que tenía la chica por Sesshoumaru.

Creo que con esto sabrá de lo que quiero hablar – dijo mostrándole su marca.

Ohhh, por kami, ven de inmediato a la casa – le dijo jalándola hacia la casa.

Oka-san!!!!!, vamos a… tía!!! – gritó el niño al verla.

Hola Ken – saludó.

Vienes a jugar tía – dijo sonriente.

Ie, Ken, ve a jugar afuera con Kei, su tía y yo tenemos que hablar –

Es como cuando otou-san y oka-san nos dicen que nos vallamos a jugar a casa de sango-oba-san?? –

Ie –

Kuzo, yo quería ver que era lo que hacían –

Vamos, ve con tu hermano –

Hai – salió del lugar.

El silencio se sembró en el lugar, hasta que al fin Kagome habó.

así que ahora si eres mi cuñada?? – dijo sonriendo.

Hai, pero es que… -

No me digas, el ya te esta preguntando como se llamaran sus hijos?? – sonrió al recordar la cara de niño que tenía su esposo al momento de decirle aquello.

Algo por el estilo – la chica estaba sudando frío… - pero, es que, tengo miedo, el será hanyou, y Sesshoumaru y el vivirán muchos años y yo, me marchitaré pronto, moriré y no podré verlo crecer… -

Creo que por eso mismo tu marido vino a ver al mío –

Sesshoumaru estuvo aquí??? –

hai, quería hablar con inu, pero creo que con la forma en la que se llevan no deben de tardar en llegar –

yo creo que con el carácter de Sesshoumaru podrán estar un rato sin… -

regresa aquí maldito hanyou!!!!!! – escucharon el grito colérico de Sesshoumaru.

Retiro lo dicho – dijo en voz baja la chica.

Te he dicho que esto lo tenemos que hablar entre los cuatro… no excluyas a tu mujer – dijo el hanyou burlándose del youkai mientras entraba a la cabaña guiñando un ojo a su mujer.

Hola amor – se levantó esta y le dio un beso en los labios.

Ahora si, podemos hablar a gusto – se sentó este abrazando a su mujer y dejándola a ella sentada entre sus piernas.

Veo que tu estas muy a gusto hermanito – dijo sessh mientras veía con odio a su medio-hermano.

Lo se hermano, mientras tenga a mi mujer entre mis brazos lo estaré –

Sesshoumaru – susurró ella como saludo a su marido…

Rin- dijo el - ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?? –

En Ah-un… -

Recuérdame dejar a alguien a tu cuidado mientras no este –

Hai, pero por ahora tenemos mas cosas de que preocuparnos… -

Solo vine a hablar con Inuyasha para saber como tratar a mi nueva mujer… -

Si eso es así… - iba a decir ella que no era necesario, que ella sabría atenderse sola

Mentira… vino a decirme que quería saber como fue que Kagome se convirtió en hanyou y si tu podías hacer lo mismo –

Es verdad sesshoumaru?? – le preguntó.

Hai, pero… -

Rin vino a lo mismo – dijo Kagome

Rin??? –

Es que… me puse a pensar… tu eres un youkai y si tenemos hijos… que ya se que estoy preñada, ellos serán Hanyous… no quiero que vivan lo que me ha platicado la señora Kagome vivió el señor Inuyasha, quiero que sean felices del todo, quiero verlos crecer, morir cuando ellos ya sean mayores, que se hayan casado y nos den nietos, quiero estar a tu lado hasta el momento en que nos toque morir… pero ya viejos… ambos, no solo yo, marchita – dijo con voz quebrada.

Rin- susurró el taiyoukai.

Oh… que linda escena – dijo burlón el hanyou.

Cállate inu – le dio un codazo su mujer… - entonces quieres saber como me convertí –

Hai – dijo Rin sin despegar los ojos de su señor.

Lo único que se necesita es poder espiritual y que tu marido te marque… es todo… -

Ya la marque –

Ya me di cuenta, no estoy siega – dijo la chica – pero Rin no tiene poder de sacerdotisa –

Si lo tengo – dijo ella en voz baja.

Que?? – dijo desconcertado el youkai.

Hace tiempo… hace tiempo vi como podía purificar cosas con mis manos –

Pero no siento tu poder… -

Es que no lo desarrollé, además de que no soy muy poderosa –

Si tienes poder yo te puedo ayudar… - dijo Kagome… - solo se necesita que otra persona con poder espiritual inserte un poco de su poder en ti –

Usted lo haría señora??? –

Hai – la chica sonrió al escuchar la voz de su "cuñada" – si es que pudiera –

Entonces para que le das ilusiones mujer?? – dijo ceñudo Sessh.

Yo no puedo, pero ken si – sonrió…

Ken???... –

El tiene un poder espiritual mayor que el mío, con mi ayuda el logrará introducir su fuerza en ti, pero eso tomará tiempo…. –

Cuanto??? – dijo ella aún mas ilusionada que minutos antes…

Unas 17 horas… podrás permanecer sin moverte durante ese tiempo… -

Hai – sonrió.

Entonces déjame hablo con mi hijo… -

En verdad ese niño puede hacerlo??? – preguntó Sesshoumaru desconfiado.

Hai, el lleva la sangre de una gran sacerdotisa, además de que tiene unos poderes increíbles – dijo orgulloso…

Mis hijos serán mas fuertes que los tuyos – dijo el otro…

Claro que no… ya verás como mis niños les dan una paliza… -

Ya quisieras hanyou –

Tu hijos lo serán… -

Y crees que me importa… ellos serán mas puros que los tuyos… -

Niños!!!!! – gritaron desde el otro cuarto las chicas… - dejen de pelear… -

Nos han llamado niños??? – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

0o0o0o0o0

tío Sesshoumaru!!!! – gritaron los niños al ver a su tío… y como Inu dijo antes, se colgaron de sus piernas sin la intención de soltarlo un buen rato…

niños dejen en paz al tarado este!! – gritó enfurecido el hanyou por la actitud de sus hijos.

Mocosos – el youkai acarició las cabezas peludas de sus sobrinos en señal de saludo.

Tía Rin también vino hace un rato… -dijo Ken, ya que los niños acababan de regresar a la casa después de jugar un rato con los hijos de Miroku.

Su madre fue a buscarlos hace un rato… -

Hai, pero como la olimos a Oka-chan vinimos hacia aca… estaba con alguien, pero olía raro…. – dijo Kei…

Era la tía Rin…. - dijo Ken

Pero no olía a la tía Rin… - dijo Kei

Era ella, así olía hoy por la mañana… ya es su pareja verdad tío??? – dijo serio el chico.

Hai – dijo este sereno…

Es como oka-chan y otou-san??? – dijo confundido Kei

Hai –

Entonces vamos a tener primos??? –

Hai, por eso la tía Rin olía raro – dijo Ken.

Wa!!!!, vamos a tener con quien jugar!!!! – gritó feliz Kei…

Ya regresamos!!!! - gritaron Rin y Kagome…

Oka-san!!! – gritaron los niños… - Oba-san??, en verdad que vas a tener bebes?? – dijo Kei

Hai Kei-chan, pero ahora necesito un favor de Ken-chan – dijo ella con una sonrisa…

Nani?? –

Podrías ayudarme a convertirme en Youkai??? –

Nani!!!! –

Tu sabes que tu madre era humana – dijo inu

Hai, pero nunca nos dijeron porque se convirtió en Hanyou…

Solo se necesita poder espiritual… - dijo Kag – pero yo no tengo el suficiente poder como para convertir a Rin-chan, pero tu si Hijo –

Como puedo hacerlo??? – dijo con su cara serena.

Solo tienes que insertar tu poder en ella, tus poderes regresarán a ti en unas horas, pero te sentirás débil, estás de acuerdo?? –

Hai –

Si lo logran los dejaré ir al palacio a pasar un tiempo los veranos – dijo el youkai como incentivo a su sobrino.

Y podré entrar a la biblioteca de la que me ha hablado la tía??? – dijo con los ojitos iluminados

Hai –

Haré lo mejor que pueda!!!!! –

0o0o0o0o0o0

Estaban en un cuarto cerrado, solo Kagome, Rin y Ken, afuera de la casa estaban Kei, Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru. Kei impaciente esperando a que todo terminara, pero eso no sucedía, así que sin mas se fue del lugar hacia algún lugar que su padre desconocía…

piensas dejarlo ir así?? – le dijo Sessh.

El sabe lo que hace, por aquí no hay demonios, ya que Kagome pone una barrera, solo personas o demonios de buen corazón pueden pasar, además de que el siempre se va así –

Eres un irresponsable –

Y tu un maldito -

Pero aún así tus hijos me quieren, se olvidan de ti cuando yo estoy cerca – se burló

Si, di lo que quieras, a ver si cuando tus hijos me quieran mas a mi tu aguantas… -

Eso jamás sucederá, mis hijos querrán mas a su padre como tiene que ser –

¿Qué es lo que tu tienes contra mí?? – dijo para sorpresa de su hermano…

Nada –

Pero siempre estás dándome lata!!!! –

Y??? –

Como que y??, siempre es lo mismo –

Es normal entre hermanos… -

En verdad eres tu??? – lo miró con ojos de "donde dejaste al hermano que conozco"

Hai, solo que ahora ya no tengo motivo para odiarte… mi padre era el centro de ese odio, y cuando me comencé a fijar en Rin ese desprecio desapareció, porque pude comprenderlo, pero lo de que te fastidie… es algo que nuca voy a dejar –

Porque?!!!, no piensas dejarme en paz nunca??!!! –

No, es algo que me ayuda a desestresarme –

0o0o0o0o0o0

Rin-chan… Rin-chan… - escuchaba la chica a lo lejos…

Quien me llama??? – dijo ella al no ver mas que oscuridad rodearla…

Soy tu… tu deseo de ser youkai… - dijo la voz materializándose hasta convertirse en una youkai de cabellera castaña, ojos del mismo color, piel pálida, marcas idénticas a las de su señor y sobre todo, emitía un aura de paz sorprendente… - y soy la figura que tomarás si pasas esta prueba… -

Tu eres yo… - dijo en un susurro…

¿Por qué quieres ser yo??? -

Porque quiero hacer feliz a mi amo –

Pero, no sería el el que debería hacer feliz a su mujer… no debería ser el el que se sacrifique?? –

De que hablas??? –

Piénsalo… el es el que debería de convertirse, después de todo el fue el que te dejó preñada… -

No… yo… yo amo a mi amo como es… el youkai fue el que devolvió la vida, fue el que me cuidó y prometió ir a mi tumba a velar mi sueño… el es el que me acurrucaba en su regazo cuando era niña… de el me enamoré… y a el me entregue, si no fuera ese youkai no se que sería… y a mi me gusta tal como es… con sus silencios… con sus miradas frías… el es mi todo… y porque lo amo seré yo quien cambie… -

Entonces que así sea… -

0o0o0o0o0

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha vieron como la cabaña se iluminaba y el youkai temió lo peor, pero una mano en su hombro lo paró de interrumpir el ritual…

eso significa que todo va bien… -

al poco rato Kagome salió con su hijo en brazos…

ken está bien??? – preguntó preocupado el hanyou…

hai, solo necesita descanso, lo llevaré a su cuarto… ahh, ya pueden pasar… -

ambos hermanos entraron a la cabaña, olía diferente, algo era extraño, un aura llena de paz se extendía por todo el lugar e Inuyasha decidió dejar solo al youkai… sabía la impresión que daba ver a la mujer que amas tan diferente, así que eso solo les correspondía a ellos…

el youkai quería caminar hacia aquella pequeña puerta corrediza y ver quien se escondía en su interior, y después de solo unos cuantos pasos las puertas se abrieron por si solas…

y la visión le fascinó… una bella, no, hermosa youkai se presentaba frente a el, con su cabellera larga y castaña, los mismos ojos hermosos de su niña, no, de su mujer. Su aroma era el mismo que le volvía adicto solo que intensificado unas mil veces, tenía marcas idénticas a las suyas, pero estas en color rojo intenso, haciendo resaltar la palidez de su piel.

Rin –

Sesshoumaru –

Continuará…

Konichiwa!!!!!!!!!... lectores…

Les gustó???, espero que si, a mi me encantó…

Le dedico este fic a mis amigos de Monclava a los que extraño con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, a mi Oka-chan…

Oka-chan te estraño!!!!, también a mi Otou-chan!!!!!!

A mi amiga Okashira-janet… te extraño chica!!!!, espero que te guste la conti…

A todos los que leen mis fics…

´y solo me queda dar las gracias a las chicas que me inspiran con los fics tan buenos que escriben…

Freya y sakura!!!!...

Un aplauso para las chicas de we-love-kippei-sama!!!!

En fin, me despido por lo pronto…

Atte: tommy


	3. los hijos del bosque y la luna

Cuando las personalidades se ponen de acuerdo versión 2.0...

By: Tommy Hiragizawa

Los personajes no son míos son de Rumiko Takahashi...

N/a: el fic de cuando las personalidades se ponen de acuerdo fue uno de mis favoritos de la categoría InuyashaXKagome. Así que me puse a pensar la forma de adaptarlo para mi adorado Sessh. Aunque la pareja inicial iba a ser Kagome también me puse a pensar la forma de hacer una continuación para la historia, y como Kagome ya está con Inu... pues me dedique a hacer para Rin... con Sesshy. Espero que les guste. Ya había hecho un epilogo para Kagome e Inu, así que partiendo de eso lo seguiré.

0o0o0o0o0

la visión le fascinó… una bella, no, hermosa youkai se presentaba frente a el, con su cabellera larga y castaña, los mismos ojos hermosos de su niña, no, de su mujer. Su aroma era el mismo que le volvía adicto solo que intensificado unas mil veces, tenía marcas idénticas a las suyas, pero estas en color rojo intenso, haciendo resaltar la palidez de su piel.

Rin –

Sesshoumaru –

0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. 3… los hijos de la luna y el bosque…

0o0o0o0o0

Los ojos de Sesshoumaru recorrieron como por milésima vez el cuerpo de su mujer. las facciones que siempre lo habían fascinado ahora se habían intensificado y lo enamoraban mas de lo que ya estaba. La brisa le traía el aroma a tierra fértil, a flores silvestres y arboles viejos.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la mujer, dejando a la vista la los finos colmillos que estaba dispuesto a dejar clavarse en su piel, para encadenarse a esa mujer para toda su existencia. Los labios estaban rosados, como si el la hubiera besado hasta el cansancio. Las caderas ensanchadas, perfectas para la procreación de sus hijos.

mi mujer – sonrió feliz al ver como ella se acercaba…

mi señor – dijo ella viéndolo impaciente, esperando una reacción en su marido.

Tu macho – le dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura y clavaba sus labios sobre los de ella, exigiendo un beso apasionado, diciéndole lo mucho que le gustaba su nueva forma.

Me sigues amando?? – preguntó ella.

Mas que nunca mujer… - sonrió, dejando encantada a la mujer.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica, comenzaron a acercarse aún mas y las manos de ambos se entrelazaron, los ojos hicieron contacto y los labios se rozaron. Comenzaron a besarse con ternura, cosa que la noche anterior no sucedió, la noche anterior había sido toda pasión, amor salvaje, pero ahora le quería demostrar a esa mujer que era su todo, solo suya y de nadie mas… que estaba dispuesto a ser distinto por ella…

Se sorprendió al sentir como era ella la que aumentaba la intensidad del beso, como se pegaba mas a el, haciendo aflorar nuevamente su lado salvaje.

te amo como eres – le dijo mientras despegaba sus labios del demonio.

Pero… -

Te amé siendo frió, no te digo que no me gusta saber que me amas tal como yo, pero te prefiero siendo tu, y mientras me demuestres lo que sientes, no necesito lo que tu llamarías cursilerías – dijo ella mirándolo con comprensión.

El la abrazó mientras pensaba en como había podido estar tanto tiempo sin esa mujer.

Iba a volver a apoderarse de sus labios, los labios estaban a unos milímetros de los otros, sentían sus respiraciones resistiendo la ansiedad, solo alimentando mas su deseo, su fuego interior.

guacala!!!!! – gritó Kei mientras entraba a la cabaña…

Kei!!!, tus tios están… - gritó Kagome entrando tras su hijo, sospechando que era lo que estaba pasando en la cabaña, pero sin poder evitar que su hijo interrumpiera la tierna escena.

Rin sonrió evitando una carcajada al ver la cara de frustración de su marido…

kagome, será mejor que Sesshoumaru y yo regresemos a palacio, cuando despierte Ken dile que cumpliremos la promesa… -

hai, disfruten de su tiempo solos… - dijo en voz baja para que lo escucharan los youkais.

Tomó la mano de Sesshoumaru entre las suyas, caminó hacia el exterior de la cabaña y acostado junto a un árbol vio como Ah-un la veía con ojos extrañados. Se acercó a el y acarició su lomo…

soy yo amigo – dijo con voz suave mientras depositaba un beso sobre la escamosa cabeza del dragón.

El dragón reconoció a su ama y caminó siguiendo los pasos de los conyugues. Pronto tuvo que lazarse en vuelo para poder seguir su ritmo. Sabía perfectamente que iban a palacio, conocía en camino de memoria, así que no le importó que sus amos fueran delante de el.

0o0o0o0o0

pronto tendremos que hacer de canguros – dijo con una sonrisa el hanyou…

amor… no solo de canguros, de padres también… - dijo su mujer sonrojada.

Estas… segura??? –

Hai, aún no se como, pero tengo pocos días, lo siento… - dijo mientras se tocaba el vientre

Entonces porque no me he dado cuenta?? –

Creo que eso es porque como quería que fuera sorpresa… lo oculté con mis poderes espirituales… - dijo ella apenada.

Mujer… - la tomó del brazo – te amo, lo sabes verdad??? –

Hai… - sonrió ella.

0o0o0o0o0

En el palacio del Oeste los empleados estaban preparándose para lo que sería el regaño de sus vidas, habían dejado salir a la señora del oeste mientras el amo no estaba, y estaban seguros de que si no rodaban cabezas, por lo menos uno dejaría palacio.

Unos rezaban porque la señora intercediera por ellos, otros solo querían seguir con vida.

Vieron como una esfera de energía se acercaba, reconociéndola como su amo abrieron las puertas del castillo como bienvenida.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a la señora con el amo, esta, convertida en una fina y hermosa youkai.

bienvenida mi señora, mi señor – dijo Eiji mientras se postraba.

Eiji – sonrió ella – que tal me veo?? –

Señor, me permite?? – dijo mirando a su amo.

Hai –

Hermosa mi señora –

Gracias amigo –

Rin, tenemos que hablar – dijo el hombre.

Claro mi señor, donde desea hacerlo?? –

En el despacho, pero por ahora ve a dormir, tardó demasiado el conjuro y estoy seguro de que estás cansada –

Hai – sonrió ella y fue hacia su alcoba.

Porque la dejaron salir?? –

Ella no nos consultó, recuerde que mientras no esté ninguno se puede acercar a menos que ella lo pida –

Eso lo se, pero… -

Mi señor, creo que no tiene que reprocharme y solo busca una forma de alejarme de su mujer –

Tienes toda la razón – dijo sin perder la calma.

Ve como no cuesta decir lo que siente, y no se preocupe, que yo ya sabía que usted quería a la señorita Rin, y yo a ella la quiero, pero como a una hermana – sonrió el youkai.

Mas te vale –

Hey Sesshoumaru!!! – gritó mientras se alejaba.

Que quieres??? –

Hazla feliz amigo!!! – gritó mientras se transformaba en una esfera de energía y salía de los territorios del castillo.

Eso haré…. Amigo –

0o0o0o0o0o0

Rin estaba ya acostada. En verdad estaba cansada una parte de ella por la transformación, pero otra parte de ella le decía que aún había algo que hacer. Caminó hacia las puertas de su closet y se asomó en lo que tenía para ponerse. Guardado en un roncón pudo ver un regalo que le había hecho la señora Kagome cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad según la mujer. Era un "baby doll", o eso era lo que había dicho. Para ella eso le había parecido en su momento una cosa demasiado reveladora y digno solamente de una mujerzuela, pero ahora que sabía la atracción de su señor por ella, que eran marido y mujer, amantes, comprendía la necesidad de esas prendas para un encuentro sexual mas interesante.

Lo tomó del fondo del closet y se fue al baño a probárselo. Aún con algo de pena, pero queriendo perder el pudor ante su señor.

0o0o0o0o0o0

El amo del palacio entró a las habitaciones de su mujer, esperando encontrarla dormida, o por lo menos ya acostada. Pero no encontró ni una ni otra cosa. Sabía que estaba dentro de la habitación, y con una nueva olfateada supo que estaba en el baño.

Sesshoumaru?? – escuchó la voz de la mujer del bosque desde el otro lado del Shoji.

Hai – respondió el.

Esto… yo… -

Que tienes mujer? – dijo extrañado por la actitud de su hembra…

Quiero que me digas como me veo – susurró para que el la escuchara.

Sabes que estas no son horas para que te estés probando ropa… -

Solo dime si me sienta bien – dijo mientras abría el shoji dejando que su marido viera el conjunto que llevaba.

Rin – abrió los ojos sorprendido del cuerpo de su mujer. las marcas de los youkais recorrían sus mejillas, pero como las de alta alcurnia también su vientre y algunos lugares de sus piernas. Sus pechos estaban firmemente sujetos por el sostén del conjunto semi-transparente que llevaba y podía ver como su sexo estaba descubierto aún sobre la pequeña tela que trataba de ocultarlo. – que es eso??... – dijo el con la voz entrecortada por las sensaciones que el simple conjunto le estaba ocasionando… era demasiado revelador y al mismo tiempo no lo dejaba ver todo lo que el quisiera.

Un baby-doll –

…??? –

Es un conjunto de la época de la señora Kagome – aclaró…

Nunca vi a esa mujer vestir así … -

Esto… la señora Kagome me dijo que lo usan las mujeres para sus maridos en la noche de bodas, según ella cada que puede… - iba a seguir hablando pero…

No necesito enterarme de la vida sexual de mi hermano gracias –

Lo siento – dijo avergonzada.

No es necesario que te disculpes… mujer…. –

Mi señor… yo… -

Me gustas tal cual eres, igual que tu me quieres tal cual soy… no necesito que te pongas eso para que me pongas a…. – se calló.

Sesshoumaru – susurró ella mientras el la tomaba entre sus brazos y la hacía estremecer.

Eres grandiosa mujer… es obvio que no lo necesitas, pero te ves endemoniadamente sensual… - dijo mientras tomaba la tela entre sus manos… - pero para mi eres mas hermosa al natural – le susurró al oído mientras comenzaba a mordisquear el lóbulo…

Sessh… ahhhh – gimió ella.

La llama de la pasión se encendió otra vez entre los amantes, una porque sentía mas que nunca enfundada en aquella piel de youkai, y el porque sabía que ella ahora resistiría mas que la noche anterior.

Utilizó sus garras para eliminar las vestiduras de la chica, dejándola únicamente con las pequeñas bragas…

Sesshoumaru por un minuto se quedó viendo los redondos pechos de su mujer, llenando su mano con ellos. La besó con salvajismo y la atrapó entre sus brazos, comenzando a frotarla contra su cuerpo, sintiendo como los cuerpos poco a poco pedían mas el uno del otro.

Comenzó a acariciar una de sus piernas, queriendo fundirse ya en ella, pero no advirtió una muestra de su nueva forma de parte de su mujer.

Fue ella la que lo tiró al suelo y se poso sobre el con las piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo, haciendo ligera presión para que no se moviera…

Quiero jugar mi señor – dijo ella divertida al ver su expresión de asombro.

Comenzó sentándose sobre la virilidad escondida tras la tela del pantalón de Sesshoumaru, frotándose contra el, dejando que se simulara una penetración, lo cual hizo rugir a el youkai. Le besó el cuello y como sabiendo lo que pasaría esa noche lamió la piel que pronto llevaría su marca.

Delineó con sus garras el contorno de sus pectorales y lo dejó rugir todo lo que quiso hasta que se apoderó de sus labios dejando hendiduras con los colmillos en ellos. Llevó sus garras hasta el hakama y lo dejó hecho trizas, y sin esperar el consentimiento de el apartó la tela de las bragas y así se lo introdujo en el cuerpo.

Comenzó a cabalgar a su señor, viéndolo sorprendido gratamente por sus actos apasionados, mas el no se quedaría sin hacer nada, pero aún no era el momento de entrar en juego.

Dejó que gozara de su cuerpo, y el gozaba viendo sus pechos ir y venir en cada meneo de su cuerpo. Los suspiros llenaban la habitación y ella comenzó a moverse frenéticamente. Sabía que su cuerpo pedía el éxtasis y que lo pediría muchas mas veces esa misma noche.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás al igual que sus manos, tomando mas impulso para dejar entrar y salir a su amo de su cuerpo y el clímax la embargó.

Mas el aún estaba duro y excitado al ver a su hembra llegar al éxtasis, así que la tomó por las caderas e izo que siguiera cabalgándolo, marcándole un ritmo mucho mas enloquecedor que antes, esta vez la hacía mover las caderas de un lado a otro mientras dejaba que su virilidad de enterrara cada vez con mas profundidad en su cuerpo sudado.

Quedó sentado iniciando a mamar de sus pechos. Disfrutando de lo que dentro de unos meses ya no podría al ella estar en la lactancia de su hijo.

El solo hecho de pensar en que pronto su primogénito llegaría al mundo lo hizo querer mas de su esposa que hacía unos momentos había comenzando a participar otra vez en el acto.

Los dos comenzaban a dejar que sus ojos se llenaran de un rojo fuego, al igual que la lujuria que los consumía por dentro.

Sin tener en cuenta si la lastimaba la cambió de posición, ahora sentada pero dándole la espalda, llenando una vez mas sus manos con sus pechos y besando su nuca, entrando desde atrás a su mujer.

Le gustaba eso, entrar desde la pose de los caninos era su favorito, pero eso, el experimentar nuevas formas de hacer el amor era lo que mas le estaba gustando de hacerlo con su mujer.

Los dos llegaron a un orgasmo casi simultaneo, ella comenzó a apretarlo primero, ocasionando que se derramara y que la llenara otra vez con su semilla.

Estaban cansados, pero las ganas de mas aún estaban presentes…

Sesshoumaru…. – susurró ella, pidiéndole mas.

Como quieras querida…. –

Y así siguieron por un buen rato….

Continuará….

Konichiwa!!!... lectores…

Espero que les guste, aunque pensé que ese epi sería mas largo, aún así espero que les gustara. Aún faltan muchas cosas por ver. Además quiero ver que pasa con los cachorros. Además que espero que Inuyasha no se emocione mucho con su nuevo bebe. Y los pobres hermanitos van a vivir la paternidad juntos… bueno, Inu una vez mas.

Creo que no les va a ir muy bien con unas esposas tremendamente sensibles y lloronas…

Ups… les estoy adelantando mucho…

En fin, hasta otra.

Atte: tommy


	4. Olor a miel y azucenas

Cuando las personalidades se ponen de acuerdo versión 2

Cuando las personalidades se ponen de acuerdo versión 2.0...

By: Tommy Hiragizawa

Los personajes no son míos son de Rumiko Takahashi...

Bueno. Aquí les dejo, por fin, el penúltimo episodio de este fic. De verdad espero que les gustara y para los que no disfrutaron de mi fic, solo me queda recordarles que para eso existen, para dejar volar nuestra imaginación y complacer los caprichos, que como autores, tenemos de vez en cuando. Se perfectamente que Sesshoumaru en este fic no es el mas parecido al que podemos ver en la serie de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, pero tomen en cuenta que esto simplemente es un historia que si les parece mala, pueden dejar de leer.

Sin mas que decir, y agradeciendo de antemano sus reviews y su apoyo, comenzamos con el fic.

AttE: tommy

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. Anterior

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los dos llegaron a un orgasmo casi simultaneo, ella comenzó a apretarlo primero, ocasionando que se derramara y que la llenara otra vez con su semilla.

Estaban cansados, pero las ganas de mas aún estaban presentes…

Sesshoumaru…. – susurró ella, pidiéndole mas.

Como quieras querida…. –

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. 4... Con olor a miel y azucenas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Casi podía sentir las manecillas del reloj que estaba al lado de su futon detenerse y caminar cada vez con mas lentitud. Los días sin su mujer a su lado eran eternos para el y tremendamente dolorosos. Si no fuera porque en ese tiempo había aprendido, o mas bien obligado, a confiar mas en su medio hermano no hubiera permitido que nadie se llevara de su lado a su mujer.

Se revolvió en la cama por millonésima vez en la noche buscando un poco del calo de su pareja, mas todo fue inútil porque ella no estaba esa noche, ni mas últimas 6, en el lado que le correspondía de la colchoneta.

Maldijo su suerte.

Hubiera preferido mil y un veces los antojos de la vez anterior. Los berrinches sin motivo o hasta un osuwari seguido cada dos minutos en lugar de eso. Dios! La espera lo estaba matando.

Y si alguno le preguntara que es lo que lo desespera de tal manera o porque si la ausencia de su mujer lograba tal impacto en el había dejado que se marchara al castillo del oeste, había una simple respuesta.

Alergia.

Si, alergia. Kagome, su esposa, ante la sensibilización hacia los olores que estaba experimentando, incrementando el hecho de que ya tenía un sentido del olfato desarrollado al ser una hanyou, se había vuelto alérgica, o mas bien intolerante al aroma que el cuerpo del chico despedía.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshoumaru... – lo llamó desde su espalda la nueva señora del oeste mientras comenzaba a acariciar con vehemencia el pecho descubierto de su marido.

Mujer – gruñó con solo sentir las caricias propinadas por la chica. Pero a decir verdad... esta vez no gruñía de placer...

Gruñía porque llevaba 6 días sin dormir.

Malditos 6 días que en un principio disfrutó al máximo pero que ahora estaban dejando estragos en el. Y si querían saber porque llevaba tanto tiempo sin dormir el tenía tres buenas razones para darles.

1: la mujer de su hermano estaba todo el día quejándose de que quería a su marido, pero para su desgracia no podía complacerla de llevarlo porque seguramente dejaría el castillo hecho un asco, tal como encontró la cabaña el día en que fue por ella.

Flash back...

Sesshoumaru... – lo llamó con voz suplicante su mujer.

Que sucede? –

Puedo pedirte un favor – ojos de cachorro. El gran lord Sesshoumaru lanzó un suspiro cansado y se acercó a su esposa para encararla.

Que? – quería una respuesta rápida ya que tenía mucho trabajo por terminar antes del anochecer.

Puede... puede quedarse Kagome-san con nosotros un tiempo?? – cerró los ojos esperándose una negativa desde el primer momento.

Sesshoumaru la miró interrogante al escuchar aquello, ya que lo mas común era que, si iban a visitarlos la familia de su medio hermano dijera el nombre de este y su compañera.

Ella como dándose cuenta de su duda contestó a la pregunta no formulada.

problemas de embarazo –

No necesitó mas para comprender que muy probablemente su medio hermano quisiera deshacerse de un poco de la carga que significaba el hecho de que su mujer estuviera embarazada, aunque también le extrañara este pensamiento.

iremos por ella cuando termine mi trabajo – cortó la conversación para dejarla marchar con un movimiento de cabeza que ella captó de inmediato.

Mas tarde...

Un olor putrefacto amenazó el sensible olfato del inu-youkai desde el momento en que se acercó a la cabaña donde vivían su hermano y su mujer. Los niños salieron despedidos desde la puerta para saludar a sus tíos mientras escapaban del asqueroso aroma que envolvía su vivienda.

gracias a dios que ya llegaron – soltó con toda sinceridad Kei y aferrándose a la pierna de su tío.

Que sucede aquí – se tapó la nariz, sin muchos resultados, Rin.

Es mamá – contestó Ken – tiene alergia y vomita a cada segundo –

Alergia? – se agachó Rin curiosa hasta la altura del chico – y porqué no simplemente se aleja de la cosa que le produce alergia? –

Porque es alérgica a mi – salió esta vez Inuyasha por la puerta – los invitaría a pasar, pero no creo que deseen entrar ahora – soltó un suspiro resignado cuando a los oídos de todos llegó el sonido de las arcadas de la chica del futuro.

Con que a esto se refería Kagome-sama cuando decía lo de "problemas de embarazo"? – comentó Rin mientras se tomaba en mentón - entonces, su mami se irá con nosotros?? – preguntó a los gemelos

Hai!! – gritaron al unísono mientras se les iluminaban las carillas por primera vez en varios días – pero... – ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que la ausencia de su madre significaba.

Que sucede?? – preguntó la mujer preocupada

Podremos ir a visitar a mamá todos los días, verdad? -

Claro que si niños, y ya verán como dentro de poco su madre esta ya con ustedes –

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando vieron salir a Kagome con una mochila amarilla (cortesía de la madre de Kagome) en el hombro y lista para irse.

ya podemos irnos? – preguntó cansado y al mismo tiempo interiormente divertido Sesshoumaru.

Hai – Kagome se acercó a su familia para abrazar a sus hijos y sin percatarse de lo que hacía, en un movimiento involuntario se acercó para besar a su marido... grave error.

O por lo menos eso pensaron todos los presentes al verla devolver.

Fin del flash back...

2: el trabajo se hacía cada vez mas pesado, ya que algunos de los otros mandatarios de territorios vecinos no dejaban de mandar cartas para ofrecer a sus hijos en futuros compromisos arreglados. Otros simplemente pedían ver a la nueva señora de las tierras. De eso no se quejaba.

De lo que se quejaba era del compromiso que cada una significaba. Además del trabajo que ya le tocaba hacer por el simple hecho de ser el amo y señor de palacio, tenía que contestar a cada una de esas cartas, buscando la mejor manera de rechazar los compromisos y de persuadir a los demás de que no era momento para hacer visitas. Tratando así de evitar que cuando estas contestaciones llegaran a manos de sus destinatarios no fueran causa de guerras o conflictos entre territorios.

Aunque había algunos que no se rendían tan fácilmente.

Flash back...

Sesshoumaru-sama? – Eiji entró al salón donde el youkai trabajaba no sin antes pedir permiso para su entrada.

Hmh – contestó a su llamando solo con un carraspeo para que se diera cuenta de que aunque sus ojos no estaban posados en el tenía su atención.

Hay alguien que desea verlo –

Olfateo el aire y trató de encontrar el aroma ajeno a su palacio, mas no encontró ninguno.

es de palacio? –

no Señor... es... –

Sesshoumaru!! – gritó el hombre entrando sin permiso.

Akari-sama – saludó al viejo miembro del consejo de ancianos youkais que controlaban la paz entre las tierras del norte, sur, este y oeste. – se puede saber a que se debe el honor? – alzó una ceja esperando la respuesta, ya que no había notado su llegada.

Querido, recuerda que controlo el aire... fácilmente puedo esconder mi aroma – sonrió de oreja a oreja demostrando porque era uno de los mas sabios en todo el consejo, siendo solo superado por el viejo lobo de la montaña.

Eso no responde a mi pregunta – frunció el ceño

Quería saber si no se equivocaron al mandarme la respuesta a mi carta... no puedo creer que rechaces a mi querida Asuka como la futura esposa del señor de tus tierras! Es la niña mas recatada y fina que ha pisado este mundo! – ojos soñadores de abuelo enamorado de su nieta – además por lo que se van a ser dos – olfateo mejor el aire – y tienen un aroma muy peculiar - sonrió otra vez – azucenas y miel... raros aromas. Seguramente son varón y hembra... tienes que estar orgulloso, tu mujer te va a dar a dos nuevos miembros del clan inu. Sabes que son difíciles de encontrar... de hecho... –

Solo quedamos mi hermano y yo... –

Y sus cachorros – se quedó pensando – no me digas que para conservar el clan dejaras que se hagan relaciones incestuosas entre sus hijos y sobrinos?? – gritó dramatizando – aunque sería buena idea, pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que... –

El punto, mi señor – enfatizó lo último como muestra de cortesía – es que mis hijos aún no nacen y la verdad prefiero que ellos decidan lo que harán con su vida. Si alguno de mis hijos llega a entablar algo mas que una amistad con alguna persona esa será su decisión y no le privaré la libertad de experimentar por ellos mismos – finalizó volviendo a tomar asiento y esperando que con ello fuera mas que suficiente y por fin se largara el youkai aquel.

Entiendo- contestó – entonces volveré cuando tus hijos hayan nacido, seguro que si ven a mi querida Asuka quedarán prendados de ella! – y salió de la habitación con aires de grandeza... por muy sabio que era no sabía captar una negación a sus planes.

Viejo loco –

Fin del flash back...

Y a decir verdad hasta esa visita no se había percatado del aroma particular de sus hijos. Todos los bebes tenían un aroma especial antes de nacer y cuando iban creciendo este desaparecía y cambiaba por el que sería suyo por toda la vida... algo así como cambiar de colmillos.

Y en verdad ellos tenían una roma especial... y a decir verdad el youkai se había precipitado... porque no eran azucenas y miel por separado, sino que ambos tenían el mismo aroma... una mezcla de aquel dulce aroma... uno mas fuerte que el otro, mostrando que en algo no se había equivocado... eran macho y hembra.

Pero dejando eso de lado aún tenían un punto por aclarar...

vamos Sessh, que quiero jugar – metió la mano dentro del hakama acariciándolo.

Tenía ganas de gritar de frustración y al mismo tiempo de placer que su mujer le hacía sentir. Y es que por mas que intentara no prestar atención a sus caricias sus instintos bajos ganaban al cansancio que sentía en su cuerpo. Y todo por el tercer motivo de su insomnio.

" antojos sexuales"

y para colmo de males no cualquier tipo de antojos sexuales, noooo... esos terminarían en un momento. Sino antojos sexuales experimentados por una youkai recientemente formada que tenía empalmados varias temporadas de celo que no había vivido. Y si hacemos la ecuación "celos no vividos" + "antojos sexuales" + " mente pervertida" y todo eso multiplicado por una "sensibilidad al tacto triple de lo normal" dan como resultado un sola frase: sexo pervertido, desenfrenado y sin parar durante cada segundo de su tiempo libre... y lo peor de todo era cuando pasaba lo que pasó la última vez que estaban haciéndolo.

Flash back...

Sesshoumaru estaba sobre ella mientras la besaba con pasión. En verdad esa mujer con solo su aroma lograba encender cada uno de sus mas bajos instintos. Agradeció al cielo los benditos antojos sexuales (que mas tarde odiaría) y la extra sensibilidad que el embarazo había producido en su mujer. Las manos del youkai estaban ya en sus senos casi listos para amamantar a sus cachorros y por lo tanto mas grandes que hace solo unas cuantas semanas.

Su lengua se paseo por el cuello femenino escuchándola gemir y pedirle mas... pero de un momento a otro...

Sesshoumaru!! – gritó demandante – ve por un plato de arroz con curri, chocolate, granos de café y sopa miso con tierra!! – le ordenó de la nada mientras se cubría el cuerpo semidesnudo

Pero... – lo dejó una vez mas con la palabra en la boca.

Ve por mi comida... ya!! – sus ojos se pusieron rojos por un momento.

Y a Sesshoumaru no le quedó de otra... mas que ir a casa de su medio hermano a conseguir todo aquello que su esposa le estaba exigiendo, porque... de donde diablos se supone que sacaría café y chocolate cuando en esa época aún no se conoce la existencia de América en Japón??.

Flash back...

Tratando de no pensar en lo bochornoso que fue llegar en medio de la noche a casa de su hermano Hanyou solo para pedirle todos los antojos de su mujer y para colmo de males tener que escucharlo suspirar cada cinco segundos quejándose de que "Kagome siempre deja el chocolate por aquí", "a Kagome le gusta mucho un café por las mañanas" o un " a Kagome le gusta el fondeu de Chocolate mientras..."

Sacudió como pudo la cabeza... algo de lo que no quería enterarse, jamás, era de la vida sexual, activa o inactiva de Inuyasha.

Que sucede amor... hoy no quieres jugar?? – lo miró con cara de reproche

No es eso... – zanjó esa idea

Entonces?? – alzó una ceja – no querrás que me ponga otra vez el baby?? – sonrió con picardía... – porque Kagome-san me acaba de regalar uno color negro – le besó el cuello.

No es eso... – acarició el bulto de su vientre ya demasiado desarrollado.

Es porque estoy gorda?? – los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas

Eso no... –

Pues como quieres que esté si llevo 3 meses con tus cachorros en el vientre?? – le gritó histérica.

Tres meses – y se quedó con los ojos como platos...

Si, tres me... ses!! – el grito bien pudo quebrar todas las ventanas de palacio, pero únicamente alertaron a todos los habitantes de que para la mañana siguiente los pequeños príncipes de la mansión estarían recostados en sus cunas y no en el vientre de su madre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

impaciente?? – se burló Inuyasha al ver a su hermano mover la pierna sin parar mientras estaba recostado contra la pared intentando parecer el mismo hombre frío y despreocupado de siempre.

Cállate – lo miró con odio mientras volvía a lo que estaba mirando casi sin parpadear la puerta de la habitación donde la exterminadora, Kagome y una de las sirvientas atendían en parto de su mujer.

El aroma a sangre no dejaba de impregnar el lugar, pero también, y calmando sus nervios, cada vez estaban mas presentes los aromas de sus hijos.

Al fin – dijo Inuyasha al prever, por la respiración de la mujer de su hermano que se acercaba el último empuje del parto.

Ah!! – la escucharon gritar, esta vez haciendo retumbar un poco las paredes cercanas.

Bien, tus hijos han nacido – lo felicitó Inuyasha parándose y tomando se hombro como diciendo "bienvenido al club de los padre".

Mis hijos... –

Y aunque sabía que sus hijos y su mujer estaban bien no lo dejaron pasar hasta que las mujeres terminaron de limpiar y dejar un poco menos penetrante el aroma a sangre de la habitación, sobre todo por el bienestar de los niños.

ya puedes pasar Sesshoumaru – le sonrió Kagome saliendo de la habitación acercándose a su marido para abrazarlo ante la sorpresa de este

kagome... – la llamó

nani?? –

estás cerca de mi y no has vomitado – sus ojos no dejaban de mostrar su impresión.

Ahhh... tienes razón – le sonrió – que tal si mas tarde regresamos a casa y mandamos a Ken y a Kei a casa de Sango y Miroku, no creo que les moleste... – le miró pícaramente sabiendo que su esposo comprendería al instante. Y así fue ya que solo la tomó por la cintura y la besó con toda la pasión retenida por esa semana alejados.

Rin – susurró el nombre de su esposa al verla dormitar mirando a sus hijos con los ojos entrecerrados.

No... no son hermosos?? – le preguntó sin esperar en verdad una respuesta, pero si la hubo

Claro que si... y serán fuertes, ambos – acarició la cara de Rin tomando en brazos a la pequeña... era tan frágil que sentía que en cualquier momento la dejaría caer y se rompería en pedazos muy pequeños... y desde ese momento se hizo una promesa... protegerla de todo aquel que se atreviera a acercarse a ella y que la convertiría en la niña mas dichosa sobre ese planeta... aunque, pensó, que todo padre quería lo mismo para sus hijas.

Cuales serán sus nombres?? – Rin lo miró con ternura.

Ella será Nadeshiko – acarició la cabecilla de la pequeña antes de dejarla una vez mas con su madre para ahora tomar en brazos a su hijo.

Lo miró igual que hizo con Nadeshiko. Esta vez viendo en los ojos del pequeño una fortaleza que se expresaba con facilidad a pesar de ser un recién nacido. Ese era su hijo y sería el youkai mas poderoso de ese mundo. Sería el mejor de su raza y algún día le heredaría sus espadas... una para que matara a todo aquel que se le acercara a su hermana gemela y otra para que, si algún día el llegaba a faltar, defendiera con uñas y colmillos la vida de su madre y hermana.

El será Naoto –

Bienvenidos al mundo – sonrió su madre mirando con ternura a sus tres amores.

Continuará...

Konichiwa!!... espero que les gustara y perdón por el retrazo... a fin de cuentas solo faltaba este y otro episodio que mas bien sería como un epilogo, pero con un poco de lemon... mas bien lime.

En fin, espero sus reviews.

Atte: tommy


End file.
